I'm Sorry
by Wenwalke
Summary: This is a tag to Season 6 Episode 3, as I didn't like not seeing Steve and Danny talk about Catherine leaving. Of course I couldn't just have them talk, there has to be whump too, to both of them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thanks to rewob17 for the beta. This story is fairly short. Enjoy.

 **Summary:** This is a tag to Season 6 Episode 3, as I didn't like not seeing Steve and Danny talk about Catherine leaving. Of course I couldn't just have them talk, there has to be whump too, to both of them.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own them, they belong to CBS. If I owned them there'd be way more whump, and bromance.

 **Chapter One**

The Governor called just as Steve and Danny walked into the main Five-0 offices. He assigned them a simple robbery case, nothing dangerous about it, if you didn't count the bomb left by the perp. But the robbery had taken place at a jeweler's in a high tourist area, and the Governor wanted it solved, fast. He was concerned about the negative effect it could have on tourism. Steve didn't really care why the Governor wanted his team on this case. It was just the distraction he was looking for. Danny had already tried to get him to open up about why he was in such a foul mood this morning, and Steve hoped that this case would throw him off the scent.

HPD had taken the witness statements, and now the Five-0 team was reviewing them as they all stood around the smart table in the center of the bullpen.

"Doesn't look like HPD got much out of these witnesses." Lou observed.

"Yeah, no one saw anything, if their statements are to be believed." Danny's tone was sceptical as he waved his hand at the large screen that displayed all the statements.

"We need to talk to all the witnesses again and verify their accounts. Do we have the video from inside the store yet?" Steve asked, looking at Chin.

Chin nodded, his fingers flying over the table as he pulled up the video. No one spoke as the video played out.

A lone man wearing a mask, a backpack, and brandishing a gun, had entered the store just as it opened. He locked the door and herded the manager, a sales girl, and one security guard into the back room. Within moments the man was back in camera view. He removed his backpack and withdrew a box, placing it on one of the counters. Then, he proceeded to open the display cases with keys he must have taken from the manager. It took no more than five minutes for the man to load everything of value into his backpack and leave, locking the door behind him.

No alarm had been sounded and HPD didn't receive a call until a second sales girl arrived for work two hours later, and found the door locked. The box left behind by the robber contained a rudimentary bomb that had malfunctioned, and it was quickly disarmed by the HPD bomb squad. Luckily the three employees were only tied up in the back room and no one was injured.

"I don't understand why he left the bomb," Kono puzzled. "What purpose did it serve?"

"Exactly," Danny waved at the screen. "That was just a ruse. He never intended for it to go off. We really need to talk to the witnesses again. I'll call HPD and have the three people from the store brought in." Danny pulled his cell as he spoke.

"Hold it, Danny. I make the decisions here." Steve immediately regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He shouldn't be allowing his frustrations with his personal life to effect his working relationships.

"Oh, right, yeah. I forgot. You're our benevolent dictator." Danny shot back at his partner and boss. He wasn't sure what had gotten up Steve's butt today, but he'd been acting weird ever since he'd picked him up. Something had happened since yesterday and he was going to make it his mission to find out what, although his first attempt in the car hadn't worked at all. In fact it had only served to irritate his partner even more. He knew it had to do with Catherine, but she'd told him she wanted to stay when they'd spoken. So had Steve proposed or not? He wouldn't even answer him in the car, just shut down the conversation.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that." Steve ran a hand down his face as he sighed. "We'll go see the witnesses, no need to drag them down to HPD."

"Really," Sarcasm dripped from Danny's voice. "I beg to differ. They should be brought in because one of them is in on this robbery. A robbery, I might add, where a bomb was involved and it's obvious that this was an inside job. I have a good idea who it was, and she does not deserve the courtesy of a home visit. But you are the boss, so whatever you say goes, right?" Danny stood, his hands on his hips, waiting.

"Right," Steve agreed, ignoring the rest of his partners' comments. "So Lou, you go see the security guard. Chin, Kono, you guys go talk to the manager." Steve looked at his partner. "Danny, you and I'll go talk to the sales girl, Trisha Prentis."

Danny sighed then started to follow Steve, who was already heading out the doors. Chin walked beside the blonde detective and whispered. "Go easy, brah. Something's bothering him."

"Yeah, I know, Chin" Danny grabbed his Kevlar vest from his office as he hurried to catch up with his cantankerous SEAL.

Steve already had the Camaro running and was tapping impatiently on the steering wheel by the time Danny got into the car, still fastening the last of the straps on his vest.

"What's your problem, huh?" Danny made fast work of fastening his seatbelt as Steve roared out of the parking lot. He was happy to see that Steve had also donned his vest.

"Nothing, I don't have a problem."

"Yes, yes you do have a problem, Steven. How about you tell me what it is so we can move on and solve this case?" So much for going easy, Danny thought to himself.

"Let it go, Detective, it's none of your business." Steve kept his eyes on the road, not looking at his partner or he'd breakdown and tell him what was bothering him. Danny did that to him. Wormed his way in, and made Steve spill his darkest secrets, even when he didn't want to. "Maybe my problem is with you always sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong."

Hurt flashed across Danny's face at Steve's words, and he had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from snapping back at the tattooed idiot beside him. Sometimes getting Steve to talk to him, and tell him what was wrong, was like getting blood out of a stone. It looked like today was one of those days.

The silence lengthened as neither partner spoke. The mulish look on Danny's face told Steve he'd have to speak first, but for now he was grateful for the quiet, it didn't happen very often.

"Tell me why you think Trisha Prentis is involved in the robbery." Steve finally said as they neared the sales girl's address. When his partner said nothing Steve finally looked over at him. He could see the hurt still in Danny's eyes. "I'm sorry." The apology popped out before he knew it was even there.

"That's twice you've said that in under half an hour. How many times do you think you're going to have to apologize today, huh? It would be easier if you just told me what's going on with you." Steve said nothing, so Danny decided to let it go, for now, and answer Steve's question. "There was a look between her and the perp. It was barely there, but I saw it." He wondered where Steve's head was, because normally he'd have caught the look too.

There was silence between them again until they pulled up outside a small bungalow. No car was parked in the driveway, but Danny was sure he saw a curtain twitch as if someone was watching from the house.

Steve was out of the car and walking up the driveway before Danny could say anything. He caught up to the SEAL as he knocked on the door.

"Trish Prentis, Five-0, open up." Steve knocked again. When he received no answer he tired the door handle.

"What are you doing? We don't have a warrant."

"No, but you think she's guilty, so let's find out."

Danny threw his hands up in the air as Steve entered the house his gun drawn, turned out the door wasn't even locked. Pulling out his own gun, Danny followed his partner into the house.

"Careful, Steve, I'm sure I saw someone at the window when we pulled up. Don't forget, this guy likes bombs."

"There's no one here, Danny." Steve came back from clearing the bedroom at the back of the house. He holstered his gun as he started to look through the contents of the living room. "And this guy may like bombs, but he doesn't even know how to set one up, because that bomb at the store was a dud."

"I'm telling you someone was here. We shouldn't be doing this without back up. I'm calling in HPD to do a thorough search of this place." Danny kept his gun out and pulled his phone. He figured the person he'd seen must have exited out the back.

"I told you, there's no one here. We don't need HPD backup." Steve let anger colour his words. "What I need is a partner who listens and doesn't whine all the time, because if there was someone here, they obviously left."

"What the hell's the matter with you today? We don't know for sure the person left, but you, almighty SEAL, you know its safe here and don't need HPD backup. So I guess that means you don't need me, your whining partner either then." Danny put his gun away and headed for the door, too mad to stay. He didn't go far though, just outside where he called HPD anyway and asked for a cruiser to be dispatched to their location. He also called Chin, Kono, and Lou and asked them all to meet at this address.

Inside the house Steve ran a hand through his hair. He had to stop this. Taking his frustration out on his partner was not a good way to deal with his problem. But he couldn't talk about this right now. He had to put it away in a compartment and lock it up. Deal with the case and apologize later, yet again, to Danny, because he was sure he'd just gone too far.

Danny stood in the doorway and watched as Steve started checking every inch of the living room. He'd be damned if he was going to help, but no way could he leave his exasperating partner without backup, whether Steve thought he needed said backup or not. So until HPD arrived he'd stay right here, watching. Then he was leaving so he could cool down before he cornered his crazy SEAL and dragged the truth out of him. Because as much as Steve tried to push him away, he was not going to allow it no matter how mad he made him.

Steve was aware that Danny was watching him, but he said nothing. After searching the living room, he started down the short hallway to the bedroom. A box sitting outside the bedroom door, where there was no box before had him moving cautiously towards it. He looked closer and realised it could very well be a bomb similar to the one placed in the jewellery store.

"Danny, could you get me the toolkit from the car, please?" Steve stuck his head around the hallway wall to look at his partner. He knew he was still angry, but too professional to leave him alone at a possible crime scene. Moving Danny further away from the house, just in case, was now a priority. If the bomb was as rudimentary as the previous one, then Steve had no doubt he could handle it himself, he'd learnt to disarm bombs in his training.

"Yes, Commander, certainly, Commander, I'll get it right away for you, Sir." Danny proffered a mock salute and turned sharply to head for the Camaro.

Steve sighed. Yep, he had some apologizing to do, maybe with a beer, a steak dinner, and an explanation for his ill-temper. But at least Danny was moving away from the house.

Slowly Steve knelt down and lifted a loose flap on the box. He heard a click as he did so and immediately knew he was in trouble. Turning swiftly, he ran out of the hallway and threw himself behind the sofa, hoping that would give him at least a small amount of protection. At the same time he called to Danny.

"Danny, get down, there's a bomb!"

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Time for the next chapter.

 **Chapter Two**

Danny was almost at the Camaro when he heard Steve's yell, then all hell broke loose as the house exploded shooting debris everywhere.

He'd just started to turn when a wall seemed to hit and propel him into the side of the car. Pain flared in the back of his left shoulder and down his left side. Not to mention the pain in his ribs on his right side from where he hit the Camaro.

Fighting a wave of dizziness, Danny completed the turn to look at what was left of the bungalow. He pushed away the pain as he staggered back towards the house, needing to look for his partner.

"No, no, no. You better not be dead, Steven."

As he looked through the blown out front window he could see the sky. Adrenalin got him as far as the door where he had to stop. It looked like the whole back half of the house was gone, totally destroyed. Most of the roof was down. The only part still partially up was over the living room.

"Steve! Answer me damn you!"

Sirens screamed to a halt behind Danny as he stepped through the doorway. He didn't know where to look. The last time he'd seen Steve he was in the hallway, which was now gone. But Steve had called out to him so maybe, just maybe he wasn't in the hallway when the bomb went off.

"Danny? Danny, are you alright? Where's Steve?" Kono's panicked voice came from close behind Danny as he stood looking at the destruction before him.

"I don't know." Danny moved forward. "He was in the house. We have to find him."

"HFD is here now Danny, they'll find him." Chin tried to lead Danny out of the house. "You should get looked at. You have a cut on your head and blood on your arm."

"No, you don't understand. I'm not leaving without Steve. I already left him alone in there because I was mad at him. I should have been with him."

Chin managed to get Danny out of the door as firefighters swarmed into the house. Lou entered the house with the firefighters and Chin left Kono to take care of Danny, and also entered the house.

One of the firefighters placed a blanket over Danny's shoulders on his way past. Danny pulled it around himself and collapsed to his knees. Never taking his eyes off the doorway, hoping against hope that Steve would come walking out.

"Danny, are you hurt?" Kono repeated her question from earlier.

"I'm fine. Concentrate on finding Steve. Go, go help."

Kono entered the house when Danny pushed her away. Everyone worked around Danny who stayed kneeling on the walkway. No one paid attention to him as blood pooled on the ground beneath the blanket.

5-0

Steve lay behind the sofa, a beam pinning him in place as it rested across his back. He'd been unconscious, but was slowly becoming aware of noises around him. People were calling his name, obviously searching to find him.

"Here." It came out as a croak, not at all sounding like his voice. But it was enough because Lou must have heard him.

"Over here!" Lou called, "I just heard Steve. He's over here!"

Firefighters converged on the area, and soon they had all the debris removed except the beam.

Kono knelt down by Steve's head. "How you doing, boss?"

"I'm good, Kono. Where's Danny? Is he alright?"

"He's outside, and he says he's fine. You two are as bad as each other sometimes." Kono waved at the beam holding Steve down. "There's no way you're good with that thing on you, and Danny has a cut on his head and arm. But you both say you're fine."

"Most of the weight is on the sofa, not me. So yes, I'm fine." Steve moved slightly so he could look past Kono and out the door. He could see Danny kneeling on the ground with a blanket around him. Steve felt relief wash over him; Danny was alright.

Just then the fire captain moved in to assess the beam, blocking Steve view of his partner. "We all need to lift together and just maybe we can get this off without bringing in equipment."

Kono stayed by Steve's head as everyone else positioned themselves to lift the beam.

"Are you sure Danny's okay, Kono?" He'd glimpsed his partner again when the fire chief moved, and he didn't like what he saw. Danny looked pale and seemed to be swaying as if he was having trouble staying upright.

Before Kono could answer the beam was lifted and Steve scrambled out from under it. His back hurt, as did his head, but he could move so he was going to his partner, now.

"You should have waited. What if your back was injured?" Kono admonished.

"I told you I'm good, Kono." Steve stood, with Kono's help, and immediately started for the door. He needed to check on his partner, because he was sure there was more wrong with Danny than Kono had said, somehow he just knew that.

Danny watched as the beam was lifted and Steve stood up. Relief flooded through him at the sight of his partner. He'd been so sure he was dead. Then, through a haze that was rapidly descending he saw Steve start towards him, but he couldn't hold himself up any longer. With a sigh Danny collapsed onto his right side and darkness overtook him.

"Danny!" Steve yelled. "Danny!" he yelled again as he pushed his own pain away and moved as fast as he could to his partner's side.

As Danny collapsed the blanket pulled up and revealed the blood pooled on the ground.

"What the hell, Kono. You said he was alright." Steve fell to his knees next to his partner trying to see where all the blood was coming from.

"He said he was fine, Steve. He wasn't bleeding like that before, or I'd never have left him." Kono was upset, not because Steve had yelled at her, but because she knew what the two partners were like. She should have checked Danny over instead of just believing him. Now he was unconscious on the ground, bleeding out, and it was her fault.

"Let us in, Commander. We need to check Detective Williams." Two EMT's, well known to the team, stood waiting for Kono and Steve to move and allow them access to Danny.

"Come on Steve. Let's get you to the other ambulance so you can be checked out while these two work on Danny." Lou gave Steve no time to argue as he literally pulled the SEAL to his feet and moved him away from his prone partner.

Steve tried to resist and stay with Danny, but the sheer size of Lou made that impossible. Plus the ache in his head and his back were working against him. As he stumbled, Lou tightened his grip and almost carried the SEAL to the back of a nearby ambulance where he deposited him on a waiting gurney.

Kono watched as the two EMT's carefully checked Danny over. She couldn't bring herself to leave him again. With Steve now in the back of an ambulance, and Chin coordinating HFD and HPD, it fell on her to make sure their favourite Haole was looked after.

An oxygen mask already covered her teammate's face and one EMT had established an IV. The other started to remove Danny's vest, but stopped and swore quietly. "We need to leave this on, let the hospital remove it." He looked up at his partner. "Let's get him on the gurney, now."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kono moved back besides the gurney to get a better look.

"There are numerous pieces of shrapnel embedded in his vest, and some of it made it through. I don't want to remove the vest here as he could bleed out in seconds."

"He's already lost so much blood." Kono ran her hands through her hair as she followed the gurney now being loaded into the second ambulance. Vaguely she noticed that the other ambulance, with Steve, had already left. "I'm coming with you."

The EMT, already about to close the door, didn't argue as Kono pushed past him and climbed into the ambulance.

It was two hours later when Chin found Kono sitting in the private waiting room at Tripler, just staring out of the window. Her eyes were haunted, and tear tracks ran down her cheeks.

"Kono?"

"I should have checked him, Chin. I never should have believed him when he said he was fine, I know better than that. They're both stubborn idiots who care more about each other than themselves." Kono lent forward her head in her hands as she started to cry again.

"You're scaring me here, Kono." Chin moved to sit by his cousin placing his arm across her shoulders. "Tell me Danny's alright."

"I can't, Chin."

"What?" Chin removed his arm and stood abruptly. "No! Danny can't be dead!"

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** I know, I'm so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone for reviewing, I've tried to reply to everyone, but I'm sure I missed a few.

 **Chapter Three**

Kono jumped up too, realization dawning on her. "Oh, Chin. I'm sorry. No, Danny's not dead, he's in surgery."

Chin sank back down into a chair as he deflated visibly.

"There was shrapnel embedded in the back of his vest. Some of it made it through and into his left shoulder. The EMT's didn't want to try and remove the vest at the scene as Danny had already lost so much blood. They were afraid he'd bleed out before we reached Tripler."

"Have they told you anything? Will he be alright?"

"No. I haven't been told anything except that he's in surgery. That's what I meant when I said I couldn't tell you if he'd be alright." Kono took hold of Chin's hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about how that sounded."

"Alright, we're all under a great deal of stress, Kono." Chin squeezed her hand. "How about Steve, do you know how he's doing?"

"Now that I can tell you, as Lou was here a few minutes ago. They are settling him into a room as we speak, and Lou will be out to get us soon. He doesn't want to leave Steve alone for too long as the boss keeps trying to get up and go find Danny."

"Yeah, that sounds like our fearless leader."

Just then Lou walked in and gestured for the cousins to follow him.

"Steve's fine, Chin. He has a concussion from a blow to the back of his head, and his back is pretty sore, but no permanent damage. Keeping him in his bed is proving to be one hell of a task though. All I can say is that we better get some word on Danny soon or our Super-SEAL, as Danny loves to call him, will be tearing this hospital apart to find his partner. I don't know what happen between them, but the guilt is just rolling off McGarrett."

"Kono, how's Danny?" Were the first words out of Steve's mouth as the three Five-0 teammates entered the private room.

"He's still in surgery, boss." Kono walked up and sat on the side of the bed, where she picked up Steve's hand. "Some of the shrapnel from the explosion struck his vest. The EMT said that a few actually penetrated, that's where all the blood came from."

Steve ran a hand over his face. "I sent him to the car to get him away from the house. He should have been safe there."

"He was safer there, Steve." Chin move closer to the bed. "If he'd been standing in the house, or just outside he'd probably be dead right now."

"But he's still hurt, because of me. I should never have touched that bomb, left it for the bomb squad."

"That's right, you should have, and I can't wait to hear the rant Danny's going to give you about this one." Lou had also moved closer to the bed. "He'll be alright, Steve."

"Will he? You don't know that Lou." Steve sighed. "I was really mad at him for trying to get me to talk, and I may have said some things that I'm not sure he'll forgive me for."

"Danny loves you, Steve. You're like brothers, he'll forgive you." Chin placed his hand on Steve's shoulder as he spoke. "We all knew something was bothering you this morning, and you know Danny. He made it his mission to find out what it was and solve it for you if he could."

"Yeah, I know Chin." Steve settled onto his side. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when Danny gets out of surgery, okay?"

"Sure, Steve." Chin motioned Kono and Lou to join him outside the room. "One of us needs to stay here at all times. I don't trust Steve to stay in that bed. I'll take first shift. You two go wait for Danny's surgeon."

It was another three hours before the surgeon who'd worked on Danny entered the waiting room. By then Lou was with Steve, and Kono and Chin were huddled together as Kono still felt guilty over missing the extent of Danny's injuries.

"Detective Williams made it through surgery and will be moved into a room soon." The doctor stated once they'd all introduced themselves. "Where is Commander McGarrett? He is listed as next of kin."

"Steve was injured, too; we'll take you to him." Chin led the way to Steve's room.

"Hey Steve, Danny's surgeons here," Lou spoke quietly to wake the sleeping SEAL.

"Commander, how are you?"

"I'm good. Tell me how Danny is."

"Detective Williams should make a full recovery. Some of the shrapnel from the explosion managed to penetrate his vest. We had to remove the vest in surgery to minimize the blood loss, but it went well. There are three very deep wounds in the back of his left shoulder, and a couple of shallower ones in his left side. The cuts to his arm were superficial, and there were some cuts on his scalp and forehead from flying glass. He also has some cracked ribs on his right side." The surgeon watched as Steve visibly relaxed as he spoke. "We'll be moving him into a room shortly, though he'll be out of it for a while between the anaesthetic and the pain medication he's on."

"I'd like us to be in the same room, doc." Steve stated. "He's my partner and I need to be with him."

"That could probably be arranged, Commander. Now you get some rest." The surgeon turned and left.

"Didn't I tell you Danny would be alright?" Lou couldn't resist stating.

"Yeah, yeah you did, Lou."

Two hours passed before Steve was wheeled into a new room, Danny was already there, Kono by his side. Chin and Lou entered with Steve, and all three were glad to see a minimal amount of equipment attached to their blonde haole. An IV pump stood beside the bed, two bags attached to it with leads running into the man's left hand, which was secured across his chest to prevent him moving his shoulder.

Kono looked at Steve warily, she wasn't sure if he was still mad at her for leaving Danny at the crime scene.

"How is he, cus?" Chin move up next to Kono and put an arm around her shoulders.

"He's good, should be waking soon."

"I think I'll go on a coffee run." Lou moved towards the door. "I'm sure we could all do with a boost right about not."

"Well I definitely need something." Danny groaned as he shifted a little in the bed.

"Hey, you're awake." Kono brushed the hair off the prone detective's forehead and placed a light kiss there. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"What's the damage?"

"You have three deep wounds to your shoulder and a couple more to your side." Chin moved in and answered for Kono. "Cracked ribs on the right side, I guess where you hit the car, and some minor lacerations to you head."

"Steve?"

"Right here and I'm, fine."

Danny looked over at his partner and frowned. "If you're fine, why are you in a hospital bed?"

"He's got you there." Lou laughed before he left the room.

"Alright, so I have a concussion and my back is bruised. At least I didn't almost bleed out while everyone worked around me." Steve's gaze shifted to Kono as he spoke, and Danny being the detective he was didn't miss it.

"What? Are you blaming Kono for that? Because she didn't know I was injured that badly. Hell I didn't even realize things were that bad until they got you out and everything crashed in on me." Danny took hold of Kono's hand. "It wasn't your fault, babe. I sent you in to help find the idiot over there."

"Danny…" Steve started, but he was cut off by his annoyed partner.

"You know what. I'm tired, how about you all let me sleep." With that, he rolled as far onto his right side as he could, without putting pressure on his cracked ribs, and closed his eyes. In this position he was looking away from his partner, and right now Danny didn't want to deal, couldn't deal, with him.

"We'll go, let you sleep, Danny." Chin patted Danny's leg as he moved away. Kono kissed him on the forehead again and turned to follow Chin, but Danny grabbed her hand.

"What about Grace?"

"Lou's going to pick her up from school and take her to his place. He says she can stay with them until you're released. She and Samantha get on well, so I'm sure she'll be fine. I'll bring her by to visit tomorrow, okay?"

Danny released a deep sigh. "Thank Lou for me?" Kono nodded and moved away.

"Kono," Steve motioned her over. "I'm sorry. Danny's right, I am an idiot and I've let a personal problem affect my actions today. I know none of this was your fault."

Kono smiled and nodded then moved in and kissed Steve's forehead too. "Okay, boss. Sort out whatever your problem is, and I think you'd better talk to Danny."

"I know. I will."

Chin and Kono left, intercepting Lou as he came back with coffees. Kono snuck back in and place a coffee on each bedside tray then left again without saying a word.

Danny slept, but Steve couldn't. He kept going over and over the events of the previous day, knowing he should have talked to Danny, until he finally fell into a fitful doze.

It was the following morning before both men were awake again at the same time. Steve had been woken, on and off, all night because of his concussion, but Danny had slept through.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Figured three cliff hangers in a row would require me to don a writers tack vest, but seeing as I don't have one, no nasty ending to this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I love all the reviews, thanks again. This is the final chapter with the bromance and Ohana moments. Enjoy.

 **Chapter Four**

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Steve tried to keep it light and minimize the explosion he knew was due from his volatile partner.

"I'm not talking to you, McGarrett. Not unless you tell me what the hell was going on with you yesterday."

Steve sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry, Danny. Catherine left. I didn't even get the chance to propose, or show her the ring. I told her if she left again I wouldn't wait for her." Tear rimmed his eyes, but he refused to allow them to fall. "She's not coming back Danny."

"Awww, Steve." Danny pushed himself up and tried to get out of bed to go to his distress partner, but the effort was too much and he slumped back down in pain.

"Hey, stay there." Steve got out of his own bed and went around and sat on Danny's bed next to his right side. "Just breathe through the pain." He rubbed Danny's right arm as it clutched at his left shoulder. "Do you want me to call for the doctor?"

"No. It's easing off. Guess I shouldn't have moved like that." Eventually the blonde opened his eyes and looked at the SEAL. "Why couldn't you have just talked to me then maybe we wouldn't both be here."

"I know. I should have."

"Partners, Steven. Partners share everything. Your problems are my problems. I know we've had this discussion on more than one occasion." At Steve's nod, Danny continued. "Okay then. I forgive you."

"What? You can't just forgive me after what I said yesterday."

"Yes, I can. Because you're my partner and because I love you." Danny held his right arm out wide. "Now bring it in, I think we both need a good old Williams' hug."

Steve put his arms around Danny and held on as gently as he could. When he felt his partner pat his back the tears finally fell.

"It'll be alright, Steve. I've got you." Danny whispered quietly.

At that moment the other three Five-0 members entered the room. When they stopped short at the sight before them Danny waved them over.

"Catherine left." He mouthed at them.

Danny released Steve who wiped his eyes and stood as each of his teammates came to hug him and whisper their own sympathies.

A few minutes later Steve sat next to Danny's bed in an uncomfortable visitors' chair, Kono sat beside him in the other chair from Steve's bed, Lou and Chin stood by the window.

"What happened to Trisha Prentis?" Danny asked. "I thought I saw someone in the house when we pulled up."

"You did." Chin answered.

"Tom Kelowa. He was the man who robbed the jewellery store. Idiot was hiding out on the back porch when the bomb exploded. Not much left of him." Lou continued.

"Trisha Prentis wasn't there. She'd gone to the market and HPD picked her up when she returned home." Chin finished.

"So the case is closed?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Trisha confessed everything."

5-0

Steve was released the following day, Chin taking him home and staying with the SEAL on orders from Danny, who didn't trust Steve to take things easy like the doctor ordered.

The next day Danny was released and Kono drove him directly to Steve's.

"Hey, why are we here? I can look after myself. Take me home, Kono."

"No can do, second boss." Kono exited her car and walked around to open Danny's door. "Boss man ordered me to bring you here. I have clothes for you in the trunk, I picked them up earlier from you house."

"Controlling, Neanderthal, idiot."

"Danny, he needs this. He needs you here, close. Where he can look after you and know you're alright."

With a sigh, Danny eased himself out of the passenger seat of Kono's car.

"Yeah, I know, Kono."

The two walked slowly around the house to the lanai where they found Steve and Chin sat side by side relaxing.

"Hey Danny, it's good to see you out of the hospital." Chin jumped up and hugged the blond man before offering him his seat.

"So, Mister Control Freak, I have to stay here with you?" Danny settled into the chair with Chin's help. "You're not much better off than I am."

"At least I have two working arms."

"This is true." Danny looked ruefully at his left arm still strapped to his chest. He wasn't allowed to move it for another few days. Then he'd start physiotherapy to get movement back. He wasn't looking forward to that, at all. But his doctor believed he'd get the full range of motion back, with time.

"Lou will bring Grace over when school gets out. She's looking forward to nursing you two." Kono said as she came back from retrieving Danny's bag from her car.

"We'll bring supper for you this evening, so you don't have to endure Steve's cooking." Chin laughed at the look on Danny's face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Chin. I thought I was going to have to eat MRE's."

"Very funny, Danny," Steve tried to look hurt, but couldn't quite pull it off. "I can cook you know."

"Yes, but I want to get better, not end up back in the hospital."

"Ha, Ha, Ha." Steve smiled. It was so good to have Danny here, being his usual obnoxious self. He couldn't believe he'd nearly ruined that.

Danny studied his partner. He'd seen a look flash across the SEAL's face and he had trouble placing it, at first.

"Hey, you know I can be mad at you, but that doesn't ever mean that I'd leave you. Right?"

When Steve said nothing, Danny decided he needed to be more direct. Chin and Kono moved back, knowing the partners needed to work this out.

"Steve. Just because Catherine left you, it doesn't mean I'm going to leave you, no matter how insufferable you are. You are my brother and I love you. I may storm off, but I'll always come back. Even if it's only to bust your face with my fist so you'll listen to me and believe that I'm here to stay."

Steve looked at Danny, tears forming in his eyes. He hated emotional stuff like this, but he knew that hearing Danny say this was something they both needed.

"You once told me I was not alone. Well I'm here to tell you that you are not alone either. You have me, which is all you should need." Danny laughed at himself. "But you also have Grace, Chin, Kono, Lou, Jerry, Max, Kamekona, and may others that I can't think of right now. So get it through that thick head of yours, Catherine leaving is horrible, but You, Are, Not, Alone."

Steve stood suddenly, tears streaming down his face. Chin and Kono also stood, not knowing what the SEAL was about to do.

Danny managed to push himself up too, thinking he'd pushed Steve too far. But Steve simply stepped forward and enveloped his partner in a gently hug. "Thanks Danny. Sometimes I forget just how lucky I am."

With a sigh of relief, Danny melted into the hug. He'd gotten through, now to seal the deal.

"Chin, Kono, can we organize an Ohana get together for Saturday?"

"Sure, brah." Chin had to clear his throat before he could answer. Kono was unable to speak. Tears ran down her face as well.

"Make sure you invite everyone, because this idiot needs it knocked into his head just how many people there are on this Pineapple Infested Hell Hole that love him, and consider him to be part of their Ohana.

"I know you love it here now Danny. So quit bad mouthing our home." Steve released their hug, but kept his arm around his brother.

"Yes, well it is Gracie's home now, so I guess I can learn to like it."

 **The End**

 **A/N:** Well there you have it, another story finished. I hope you all enjoyed reading it.


End file.
